Silver Fullbuster
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= Nine Demon Gates |partner= |base of operations= Cube |status= Active |relatives= Gray Fullbuster (Son) Unnamed Wife (Deceased) |magic= Ice Devil Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 353 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Silver Fullbuster (シルバー・フルバスター Shirubā Furubasutā) is the father of Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and a member of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates. Appearance Silver is a middle-aged man with dark hair and a stubbly beard. He has a large scar running from the top of his forehead down the left side of his face until it reaches his left ear. He wears two earrings, one on each ear, with crosses at the end of them. His attire is that of a plated chest armor with the words "ABSOLUTE ZERO" over his black top that sports fur in the neck line. He also wears a black cape, gloves and armoured shoulder pads with Tartarus' symbol on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 19 Personality Unlike the majority of his guildmates, Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 28 if calm, man. After recognizing Natsu Dragneel as the one who melted the ice covering the Sun Village, he thanked him gleefully, noting his mistake in freezing it in a casual manner,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 16-17 and he also provided a naked and handcuffed Lisanna Strauss with a blanket to cover herself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Page 9 demonstrating some chivalry. He described the Tartarus headquarters as a "sickening piece of architecture",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 2 highlighting a sense of beauty which is unlike that of his comrades. When reassuring a Tartarus messenger that he wouldn't have harmed him, Silver made claim that the only souls he's interested in consuming are those of Demons; something which contrasts with his membership in a guild entirely made up by Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 18-19 Silver's personality appears to change drastically when Gray is involved: when Natsu compared the Ice Dragon Slayer's smell to Gray's, Silver abandoned his previous cordiality and froze him solid, warning him not to pronounce that "disgusting" name, and, while posing as Deliora during the battle against his son, he proceeded to recklessly brutalize him, make fun of his efforts and claim that he would have killed Gray's friends next.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 27Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Pages 4-6 In stark contrast to this, Gray seems to have fond memories of his fatherFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 11 and to be genuinely attached to him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 24 and Silver himself went on to sincerely congratulate his son on his victory after Gray managed to overcome him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 392, Page 19 History Not much is known about Silver Fullbuster's past other than the fact that he supposedly died during Deliora's attack on his village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 21-24 At one point in time, however, Silver is seen laughing with his son, telling him to become strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 11 Synopsis Sun Village arc Silver Fullbuster freezes the entire Sun Village along with the Eternal Flame, which held the lingering spirit of its guardian Dragon Atlas Flame, whom he mistook to be a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Later, in an unknown snowy location, Silver stands in front of a grave when he is interrupted by a messenger informing him that he's being summoned to meet with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates members. He notices that the messenger is trembling in fear before him so he tells him to relax because he won't eat him as he only consumes souls of Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 18-19 Tartarus arc Arriving back to Tartarus' headquarters, Silver gazes at the castle standing in front of him, expressing his utter displeasure at its architecture. Albeit, he calls it his home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 1-2 Shortly thereafter, he witnesses Kyouka's arrival, at the same time stating that she is looking stunning as always, with several characters clad in armor following her steps. He is approached by the demonic woman, who is shocked to see Silver in his human form, only to have Silver claim that his human form appeals him. As Kyouka ponders where the other two Mages of the Nine Demon Gates are located, Silver stands by her side as they are joined by five other members of the Nine Demon Gates and are told that the other two are out on missions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-30 As the other Demons talk among themselves, Silver silently looks at the shrine in front of him, with Kyouka claiming that the hammers of Demons will descend upon mankind for the sake of their master: Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 1-5 Some time later, an angry Natsu Dragneel breaks into Tartarus' headquarters destructively, earning the notice of Silver .Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 31 Finding that Franmalth has engaged the intruder, Silver orders him to carry away the unconscious Crawford Seam while he takes over the fight. Once Natsu points out the sudden drop in temperature, Silver asks if he was the one who unfroze the Sun Village and is asked in turn if he froze it. Suddenly, Silver starts laughing, commenting that he froze the village due to a misunderstanding. Taking notice of him, Natsu tells Silver that his scent reminds him of someone. Upon hearing that he reminds him of Gray, Silver instantly freezes Natsu, telling him not to utter that disgusting name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 14-19 Following Natsu's imprisonment, Silver visits the Dragon Slayer's cell and hands Lisanna, a Fairy Tail Mage captured by Sayla, a piece of clothing. Natsu questions his actions, but Silver rapidly informs him that although he cannot free them, he will not allow his little "princess" to bare the embarrassment. Walking away as he hears him question his identity, Silver murmurs Natsu's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 8-9 Later, when Mard Geer activates Alegria and Cube captures the Fairy Tail Mages, Silver states that "they" won't meet again, addressing an unknown someone. However, at that moment, he senses a certain Magic and it turns out that Lucy Heartfilia has managed to escape the effects of Alegria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 22-24 After Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit King and destroys Plutogrim, Silver ponders the sudden quake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 27-28Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 2 After Jackal's defeat at the hands of Lucy, Silver makes a comment regarding the disappearance of Jackal's magical presenceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 3 and soon appears at the sight of the battle, threatening to freeze Juvia after she intercepts Keith's attempt at Lucy's life. His ice, however, is cancelled out by Gray's own, and when he spots the young man, Silver throws a smirk in his direction. After Tempesta and Natsu arrive as well, Silver stands with his three other Nine Demon Gates compatriots and stares down the group of four Fairy Tail Mages standing in their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 15-18 Silver is then seemingly recognized by Gray, while Natsu states that he is the one who froze the Sun Village. Gajeel then notices Silver's smell being similar to that of Gray, however, with a grin on his face, Silver says no word and rushes towards Gray. While the Fairy Tail Mages are surprised, Silver exclaims that he'll take care of Gray and the two vanish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 2-5 An exhausted Gray squats on the ground as Silver reveals that three thousand Faces will soon awaken. Consecutively, Silver is asked if that was his reasoning behind bringing him here, the former responding negatively; explaining that he hoped to see despair on the enemy's face. Gray contradicts his statement, leading Silver to reveal his true intentions, which relate to killing him. Gray promptly asks Silver if he knows him, the latter responding affirmatively. Silver can only smirk as Gray proclaims that he recognizes his face and his voice, but his identity is shrouded in mystery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Pages 18-20 Finally deciding to take pity on Gray, Silver reveals to the Fairy Tail Mage that he is his father. Gray however replies that he watched his father die, and angrily attacks with his Magic. Blocking his blows and sending Gray flying, Silver laughs at Gray's distress, and adds that though he is Gray's father, that isn't exactly his identity, as he is someone much more important who is destined to fight Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 4-8 When Gray questions the statement, Silver lies to Gray, saying his current human body is merely a vessel for the convenience of Demon that killed his family, Deliora, and that, due to the body's original owner, he and Gray may have been drawn together. Hearing that his father's body is being defiled, Gray screams that Silver has no right to it, and asks why he is seeking to kill him. Smiling maliciously, Silver reveals his true identity as the Demon who murdered Gray's family and forced Ur to relinquish her life, much to Gray's terror. As the Ice Mage quivers at the memories of what Silver did, the Demon baits him by offering to return to his Demon body; Gray responds by flying towards him in a fit of rage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 21-29 Sneering at Gray, Silver proceeds to both redirect and parry Gray's attacks, as well as push the boy back; Silver devours Gray's next strike and laughs at him, criticizing him for his use of ice against an ice Slayer Mage, adding that he learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic for the sole purpose of destroying everything to do with Ur. Attacking Gray, Silver relishes in the Ice Mage's pain, exclaiming that he'll kill Lyon when he's through with him, and then move on to his friends. Though an angered Gray attempts to retaliate, Silver once again devours the boy's spell and counters with his Devil Slaying breath attack, further reveling in the pain Gray is being inflicted; in response to Gray's claim that he'll kill the Demon Gate, Silver tells Gray that his chances of winning are zero percent. Chiding Gray for his continued use of ice, Silver is then surprised when Gray creates a cannon with which to fire rubble, and after a barrage of typeless attacks, Silver freezes the entire area with a swipe of his hand to prevent such a thing from occurring again. Gray, however, then redirects Silver's Devil Slaying ice back at the Demon, as he cannot eat his own element to defend himself; Silver emerges from the assault without much further injury whilst stating that regardless of where it comes from, ice is still ineffective against him. Moving forward, Silver asks Gray if he's remembered the true terror that he can bring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 1-19 Magic and Abilities Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō):This Devil Slayer Magic allows Silver to produce the element of ice for various purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 He seems to be very proficient at it as he was able to single-handedly freeze the entire Sun Village, its inhabitants, and even the Eternal Flame that held the remaining spirit of the Flame Dragon Atlas Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Using this Magic also allows Silver to gain a tremendous resistance to the element of ice and even eat it, like other Slayers, allowing him to replenish his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 5 Additionally, Silver is able to somewhat control the ice of othersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 1-2 and is able to just as easily freeze a large scape of land with a mere flick of his wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 15 *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Silver releases a blizzard of ice from his mouth that not only deals a fair amount of damage to his intended target, but also leaves a path of destruction in its wake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 10-11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased